User blog:Drakan95/Piccolo vs Martian Manhunter. Epic Rap Battles: Cartoons vs History. Season 2
It's ERB's Superman vs Goku sequel!!!! God damn it, I should really cut those jokes once and for all. Anyways guys, welcome back to another CvH bout and boy, oh boy, the summer started, we all finish the school, the university...but meanwhile I'm still stuck at work, so rest in peace Drak, I guess. Today's battle's quite interesting as many of you thought it would be the I'm-afraid-of-green-rocks dude vs roided-out porcupine, but nah. It's still involving guys from their respective worlds and they're aliens as well, so I guess that's a thing. But what's more weird is that my next rap has, again, a space-themed battle. I also thought that I can pull this battle better compared to another similar match-up that's out here on this very Internet cough..Infinite Source..cough. This battle was suggested by the same guy who was also the guest writer for Piccolo, the amazing Damon! You can find his amazing series down below and you can thank him for doing a tremendous job. I think he might guest writing for the DB characters that'll use in the future, who knows. And now the credits! I wanna say HUGE thanks to Leandro for doing the cover, the title cards and the endslate and HUGE thanks to Night and Alan for doing the proofreading. Namekian from Dragon Ball anime, Piccolo, and martian from the DC Comics, Martian Manhunter, battle against each other to see which one of the two green aliens who were former villains, but then turned superheroes and who also befriended beings from other planets will come on top. Piccolo Background: Namek Martian Manhunter Background: Mars Beat: Out Of Space Battle BEGIN! 'Piccolo' (0:22) DC’s sending their side-act after me? Guess I’ll stop with the meditating I’d Hoped you’d be wise not to step in the ring with a former Demon king, But I’ve moved on from evil, something your brother couldn’t when you interfered Dropping the weights, I’m going full powered and bring the fire that you fear! Let me Nail it down for you, J’onn. I basically got myself fused with God Blast my special beam cannon through your chest, use the X to mark the spot So you like to play Detective? Then please answer me this one question: If you’re that great, why does your school girl version get more attention? Check out the fanbase! It’s true that Namekians can turn to big green Titans You’re forgotten! It’s no wonder Justice League went with the Teen Titan Boring powers and little risks. Thank Kami for the short role in 52 Hope that scientist brings you back, either way a curse will fall upon you! 'Martian Manhunter' (0:55) Lend me your goblin ears, Namekian, this Hunter aims for Gold I'll show this Malefic Satan a true demeanor that's Cold Watch as I bring a Storm that'll leave your daddy overthroned You and your identity Crisis will be Dead once I'm in my Zone! This ain't your Brightest Day, you're a bigger psycopath than D'Kay You won't Getaway with the win, even if you blast Destructive Waves This galactic battler's beyond the Man of Steel without a debate Your past self got wrecked by the same guy in his prepubescent state You're an insane Strange Experiment; your mic skills won't alarm me They're Imperfect, since you flopped them so bad at Bulma's party I find the way of your dad doing the childbirth quite peculiar I'm the true World's Strongest, you can go ahead and be Ma Junior! 'Piccolo' (1:28) I’m a big league in DB, a better daddy than Goku could ever be Thought I’d teach you some things, but you got none in your family Supposedly smarter than Batman and Superman levels of tough? Don’t think that scares me. Why should I be, DC nerfed you quite enough While I’m busy stretching my arms out to Namek to save it from doom Marvin the Martian here wasted time on Earth when his race went kaboom! Mister Piccolo, you really got him burned up. For him this must be new grounds Gohan, let this be a reminder that hunters can be hunted down! 'Martian Manhunter' (1:50) This Outsider will get maimed once J'onn shall Raise the Stakes Your moveset is Bojack-shit! For you it'll end in Checkmate Tell me, Miss Martian, should we send these freaks to planet Heaven? I think H’ronmeer will be pleased with them in Hell. Hello Megan! Someone should call PETA on this dog-abusing slug rookie Leave your Corps behind, while I chill with some Chocos cookies This green Master Roshi should learn how to control his junk Cause we all know you're obsessed looking at Gohan's Trunks! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? ' ' EPIC RAP BATTLES: CART-''' (The logo gets obliterated by Piccolo's special beam.) '''-AAAAAaaaargh.... Poll Who Won? Piccolo Martian Manhunter Hint for the next battle Check out Damon's series Check this out, too! Category:Blog posts